Charmx
Karl (born: ), better known online as Charmx, is a reaction channel who currently resides in Canada. His main channel was founded in 2017 and had been supposedly been taken down due to multiple copyright strikes, but is still in function today. He currently has 2 other backup channels named charmx3 and charmx2 '''. Charmx2 is used for most meme reactions, and Charmx3 is used for YouTube Poop reactions, including YTPs of himself. As explained in an old video, before YouTube came around, Karl was at a very dark place in life. He had his suicide date planned out until discovering YouTube and his own religion. Every now and then he feels burnt out and has rough times in life, but it isn't as often anymore. He began YouTube in March 2013, with his first channel called TheCriticalBasturd or TBC (initially called DoYoTing). His first channel is still up today, but it is abandoned. In April 2014, he created the original Charmx channel, called CharmxGames. As time when on, he slowly transitioned from gaming to reaction. At an unknown date, he created a second channel called Charmx2. In Feburary 2016, he ended his original CharmxGames channel to avoid a third strike. Charmx2 became his main channel until it hit three strikes in early 2017. Some time later, in Feburary 2017, he created the new Charmx2 to get back up on his feet. After regaining popularity after more than a year of trouble, he created the new and current Charmx channel, simply called Charmx, on July 22, 2017. In November 2017, he made Charmx3. Karl currently lives in his parents' basement, and usually records videos when they are out of the house. He has a brother who may have nocturnal lagophthalmos. He despises living there, and has made a 2018 resolution to make enough money and move out of the house. To do so, however, he is using YouTube's monetization feature, having to censor (or completely edit out) inappropriate or controversial words/actions in videos to avoid demonetization. Facts * Since his main channel has been taken down, '''Charmx reuploads an old video once in a while, and other archive channels do so as well. * His favorite meme is the "My name is Jeff" meme. * Some of his least favorite memes include the "Big Enough" song scream, the Drake and Josh doorhole meme, Thanos Car, and the Peter falling down meme. However, in some cases, the meme does something that makes Charmx laugh. * He used to be a fan of The Walking Dead. * One of his most successful reaction series are YouTube Poops. Over 70+ YTPs of himself have been made by fans. * Recently, he made Charmx3, which will be his main channel when the new "Charmx" account gets taken down. * He is a victim of road rage, and was once involved in a car accident. * Somewhere in about February 2017, he was diagnosed with bronchitis. He has since been cured. * Before his old channel '''Charmx2 '''was taken down, he had amassed 800,000 subscribers. * Most of his fans want him to "reveal his hair", but he has said time and time again he will do so when he reaches 1,000,000 subscribers. * He is currently in the process of completing a children’s book. He once had a graphic artist who was very inefficient, so he did the graphic art him self. He is currently looking for a procedure to get the book out. * Some of his most iconic quotes are "Hentai is the best anime." and "I don't know what to SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers - 11 Sep 2017 *200,000 subscribers - 28 Dec 2017 *300,000 subscribers - 6 Apr 2018 *400,000 subscribers - 18 Jul 2018 *500,000 subscribers - 2 Oct 2018 Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors